Rupert Jons W. Hammersfeld VII
Rupert Jons W. Hammersfield VII is a hero major at the Academy Laney nodded. Rupert sighed - Appearance and Personality Rupert has dark brown hair, cropped short, which becomes fluffy if he lets it grow out, a long face with apparent bone structure.Ink-splotch on Tumblr http://ink-splotch.tumblr.com/post/134903777574 He keeps himself clean shaven, and is careful about his appearance. His clothing is usually regulation-perfect. Meticulous, conscientious and aware of the expectations placed on him, Rupert comes across to many as a 'stick in the mud'. He seems to find it difficult to read people, and struggles to trust that they want to interact with him rather than just finding him useful. Rupert is dedicated to looking after people, becoming stressed when he is unable to do so, and tries to be prepared for anything - sometimes to an extreme (e.g. packing a collapsible battering ram). Typically quiet and calm, Rupert tries to negotiate and be the diplomat, but does not compromise on his ideals and beliefs. History As an illegitimate child, Rupert was raised in a relatively judgemental society which is implied to have contributed to his determination to be the perfect hero. Rupert's mother traveled widely for work, and he was largely raised by his Uncle. Nevertheless he has a strong relationship with his mom and they care for each other deeply. While searching for the market in Rivertown as a teenager, Rupert met Sez and Bart, becoming close friends and taking up a habit of vigilante work in the lower city. Once Rupert officially joined the Academy, these excursions continued, helping Sez to rid Rivertown of monsters and criminals. As an unofficial administrative assistant to his uncle, Rupert also attempts to help people who would be unjustly denied access to the Academy admission, for example half-monsters who can pass as human. After their study group were part of a hold up at Sally-Anne's, Jack and Laney joined Rupert with his work in the city, catalysing their friendship and later that with Grey. Abilities and Attributes Described as a strategist by Professor Rhones who 'likes his plans long term and infallible' , Rupert is adept at planning and scheduling. He has taken on considerable responsibility at the Academy helping with paperwork and organisation, and has a good memory for rules and regulations. Rupert's preferred weapon appears to be the sword, though he is also a competent marksman. In Echoes, Rupert discovers that he is able to somehow help the victims of the Graves' mage machines, stabilising them and effectively healing them, which appears to be a result of his father being a Walking Star. Relationships ; Headsmaster "Heads", the headsmaster of the Academy, is Rupert's uncle on his mother's side. Rupert primarily lives with his uncle as his mother travels widely for work. ; Eliza Hammersfeld Rupert's mother, a field archaeologist and historian. She travels widely for work, and took Rupert with her on many trips when he was younger. ; The Leagues Rupert is descended from one of the original First League members. ; Sally-Anne Rupert and Sally-Anne became friends when Rupert was a teenager. ; [[Sez|'Sez']] Rupert and Sez became friends when they were teenagers. ; Bart Rupert and Bart became friends when they were teenagers. Quotes Trivia Lomax has said that she sees Rupert as a 'Ravenclaw Primary, Hufflepuff Secondary, with a Gryffindor Performance and a Ravenclaw model', using the "sortinghatchats" system.The Sorting Hat Chats on Tumblr: Sorting the Leagues and Legends cast Lomax has stated that Rupert's fatal flaw is 'valuing other people and other causes over his own self and needs'Ink-splotch on Tumblr: Fatal flaws of the Beanstalk crew Notes